nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Haw-Haw Land
Haw-Haw Land is the tenth episode of Season 29. Synopsis When the Simpsons go to a STEM conference, Lisa falls for a crooning jazz pianist named Brendan Beiderbecke. After seeing the pair together, Nelson becomes jealous because of his past relationship with Lisa and tries to win her over instead, making Milhouse get caught in the same love triangle over Lisa. Meanwhile, Homerand Marge become suspicious when Bart discovers that he has an affinity for chemistry, leaving everyone to wonder just what he is up to. Full Story After the title screen, it cuts right to the episode, which begins with a traffic jam showing the commuters on their way to work. The drivers get out of their cars and begin to sing about how terrible Springfield is. When the song is done, a giant finger crushes all of the cars in the traffic jam. (A clear reference to The Simpsons: Tapped Out.) Lenny, seemingly, is the only person alive after this event. The scene then cuts to the Simpson family on their way to a STEM conference, where Lisa meets Brendan Beiderbecke, a boy who is proficient with the piano, and falls in love with him. She then finds out that he will go to her school. Meanwhile, Bart meets a chemist who shows him a chemical reaction that results with a little explosion. Bart then becomes very interested with chemistry. The next day, Lisa gives Brendan a tour of the school, where they meet Nelson. Meanwhile, Bart and Milhouse learn how to make ¨elephant toothpaste¨ from a German chemist. Later, Bart tries the test again on his treehouse with Milhouse where they turn the leaves of the tree into rock candy after Homer and Marge exit the yard. The bullies are overthrown by Brendan, including Lisa's ex-lover Nelson, who tries to impress her musically at Phineas Q. Butterfat's Ice Cream Parlor, starting a conflict in her heart. Homer and Marge get worried over Bart, however he seems to be doing good for once, but an accident at school is somehow linked to him. The family goes to the school talent show, where Bart will present his chemistry demonstration, while Nelson and Brendan perform. Nelson is booed all the way through while Brendan does well. However, he is disqualified for living in West Springfield and is going to be transferred to a school there. Lisa becomes lonesome, while Bart fills the school with a chemistry reaction. In the final scene at the talent show's after-party, Marge apologizes to the viewers stating that this episode was supposed to parody Moonlight, not La La Land. Homer claims that no one there has seen Moonlight. When Marge offers to show him the movie as they have the DVD video, Homer proclaims that he would rather see X-Men: Apocalypse which everyone in the background is interested in watching. Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Lisa episodes Category:Nelson episodes Category:Milhouse Episodes Category:Episodes named after a film or Tv Show Category:Episodes featuring musical guest stars Category:Romance-themed Episodes Category:Kids episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Dolph Episodes Category:Groundskeeper Willie Episodes Category:Flash-forward episodes Category:Musical-themed episodes Category:Episodes with alternate end credits